I'll keep you warm
by Brittany1985
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr "I'll keep you warm" Mostly Swanqueen but a little Dragonqueen


7- "I'll keep you warm"

Swanqueen with some DragonQueen (I couldn't help it :) )

Emma knew this was a bad idea the second her heavily pregnant wife suggest it. There was a storm coming, one that was coming to dump 3 feet of snow on the town. But there had been no swaying Regina. She was tired of being locked in their house all day, she has been on maternity leave for two weeks now. Her doctor didn't want her working any more, the stress of the job could send her into early labor which none of them wanted so Regina had agreed. But Regina being Regina hated being at home and doing nothing. Zelena was there most days with baby Robin and that helped but after two weeks of not really leaving their house she was fed up and wanted to go take a walk no matter that there was a storm coming their way. They have magic if the weather took a turn for the worst, not that Emma was very good with her magic still.

So here they were walking in the woods closet to their house, Emma had not wanted to wonder to far away from home just in case either the weather turned bad or the baby decied to make it's entrance. They had walked pretty far, jus holding hands and enjoying the time they had alone before the baby came. Henry was with Snow and Charming helping to get things ready for this big storm, he was to say the least very excited! This was going to be the bigest snow storm that had ever hit the small town. Emma is brouhgt out of her thoughts when Regina stops.

"What?" Regina huffed

"Where you even listening to a word I just said?" Regina asked angerly, Emma looked sheeply at her

"Yes..." Emma says trailing off, because she had not just heard anything her wife had just said. Regina huff, putting her hands on her hips. Regina Swan- Mills stills looks fierce has hell even though she 9 months pregnat, the looks she is giving Emma right now reminds her of when she had first come to Storybrooke and they were butting heads.

"I am sorry Regina...I was in my head! I am worried that we are going to get stuck out here in this storm!" Emma had not even noticed that it had actually started snowing while she was in her own thoughts. This was bad.

"Come on we need to get home, before it gets any worst" Emma reaches for her arm but just gets cold air.

"What the..." She looks up in time to see Regina stomp (as much as she can) away, going deeper into the woods. Emma huffs. _Damn Women!_

"Regina!" Emma yells, walking towards her, Regina doesn't stop; just continues to stomo away. She was fast even being heavly pregnant.

"Come on Rregina! This not the time to angrily stomp away! Be mad at me, just do it at home where is is warm!" Regina dosen' stop, by now they snow was falling faster. There was atlest 3 inches on the ground now and her wife was no where to be found. _Maybe she used her magic to go home._ Emma sighs, that was something she had not mastered yet. Emma sighs again and starts walking the way she saw Regina go.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was pissed off! Though she should be used to the way Emma was by now, they had been merried for a little over a year and had been friends and co-parents for much longer. But today it had really pissed her off! Regina knew it wasn't loical to be stomping away from her, especially when she was 9 months pregant, but Emma just got on her nerves today! She was sick of being stuck in the damn house all the time! She was tired of being pregnant, she just wanted to meet their baby already. And she had taken it all out on Emma, who is by her side no matter what! Regina stops and looks around, she is lost now too! And it is really snowing now, 6 inches on the ground and she was cold. Sighing she waves her hands...much to her horror nothing happens! She doesn't feel her magic at all, not even a hint of it under her skin. _WHAT THE HELL! She didn't have magic!_ In the back of her head a voice responds, sounds too much likes the imps. _You knew this might happen when you got close to your due date dearie! Hehehe._ Regina stomps her foot.

"Damn Rumple!" Regina looks around, she is not sure what away she came from, all she can see is snow. Regina growls! Now is is lost and cold and she just wants Emma! Regina looks around again and sees somethng not the far away, maybe a cabin or something like it. She doesn't know of anyone that has one out here but maybe she could just bunker down init till the storm passes and someone finds her. Hopefully Emma will. Regina slowly makes her way to the cabin, when she is closer to it she sees it is in fact not a cabin but a cave. _A cabin would have been better, but I need to get out of this snow._ Regina slwoly makes her way towards the cave, stoping in the doorway.

"Hello?" She really hopes nothing is in here, she cant protect herself and unborn baby. Regina hears a noise deeper in the cave. _Damnit!._

" _Stay where you are, I will burn you to a crisp."_ Regina says in her best Evil Queen voice. But much to her dismay she hears laughter, it put her right on edge. But as the laughter gets closer she relizes she knows that laugh.

"Mal!" Regina sighs in relief. The blonde dragon comes into her line of sight, a big smile on her face.

"Hello, little one. I am glade to see you but what are you doing all the way out here?" Mal's eyes rake down Regina's body and stop on her baby bump.

"And in your condition?" Regina huffs

"I needed to ger out of my house! I have been locked there for the past two weeks!" Mal lefts in eyebrow.

"The savor locked you in your own home?" Regina's cheecks gets a little pink.

"No, um I am on maternity leave till the baby is born. Which could be any time now, but she is taking her sweet old time."Mal chuckles, Regina narrows her eyes at the blonde.

"The baby is taking after her other mother is she now."

"Yes" Regina says, as she shiveres.

"Are you cold little one?" Mal asks walking closer but not touching the other women. She was merried now and happy and having a family of her own. They can't be lovers any longer but Mal is ok with that, as long as the damn savor is making her happy.

"Yes, I just wanted to get out of the house. Take a little walk, but then Emma and I had a fight, which was really nothing and I let my hormons get in the way and I walked off and now I am lost and I don't even know where Emma is!" Regina was on the brink of crying, this was the one thing she hated about being pregnant, how she couldn't control her emotions any more.

"It will be ok, I will keep you warm till your savor wife finds you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or your baby." Mal smiles at her, Regina smile right back.

"Thank you." Regina starts to walk closer, she can feel the heat coming off the other women and its pulling her in. Mal laughs

"Why don't I turn into a dragon, that way I can keep you warmer?"

"Is the cave big enough?" Regina didn't want Mal to hurt herself. Mal laughs

"Don't worry little one, it's big enough." And with that Mal closes her, in the next second she is in her dragon form. Lifting her wing, Regina slide in and huddles in. Mal covers her with her wing. Regina places her hand on her round belly smiling when she feels the baby start to kick. She looks up at the dragon.

"Can you feel that?" Regina asks, the Dragon nodes it head.

"'She is happy that we are warm and wants to thank her aunty Mal." Mal softly nodes Regina round belly and gets kicked in the face for it. Regina laughs.

"I don't think she liked that." Mal sighs, laying her head down beside her. Now that she was warm Regina falls into a deep sleep, her last thought is that she hopes Emma finds them soon.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It takes Emma over an hour to find them and even then it's by chance. The snow is now knee deep and hard to walk in, she stumples over the cave and decieds to go in. But stops when she see the drgaon, craddling something or someone. Once she closer she sees dark hair and she panics.

"Get away from my wife!" Emma yells. This wake up Regina and the baby. Emma is just about to charge the dragon, who has not moved justed rolled her eyes at the other blonde.

"Emma! Stop!" Regina moves the wing away but doesn't get up, she couldn't even if she wanted to.

"Regina, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Now that got a reaction out of Mal, she blows hot air at Emma making her fall backwards on her ass, Regina tried really hard not to laugh but she couldnt keep it in.

"Not funny Regina." Emma huffs getting back up, brushing her pants off. Giving the dragon a dirty look, then moving to her wife. Who looks very confy curled up next to the dragon.

"Do you know this dragon?" Rregina laughs harder. _Idoit_

" Yes and you do as well."

"What?" Emma looks at the drgon again and it finally clicks

"Maleficent?!" Mal nodes her head, Emma relaxes a little.

"Why are you sitting in here? Why didn't she just take you home?" Regina huffs

"Emma, I am 9 months pregnant! I wouldn't be safe for me to fly even though I trust Mal with my life and our babies."

"Oh, right. Are you still made at me?"

"No dear. I am sorry, it's these damn hormons. Which by the way is all your fault."

"Yes, I know. And I am sorry. Next time you get pregnant, I will be your slave."

"Who says we are having any more children?" Regina questions with a rise of her eyebrow. Emma laughs.

"We will talk about that later, when I am not getting the death glare for a dragon." Mal huffs but turns her head away. Regina laughes

"So...can I join you two in there? I am freezing my butt off." Emma grins

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we." Regina smirks, she loves Emma's toned butt. Regina starts to lift the wing up, before Mal does it herself as Emma rushes over to help.

"Regina! You can not lift heavy stuff." Regina just rolls her eyes and pulls Emma in to her coccon. The couple kiss a few times, both of their hands laying ontop of her belly. Emma looks down when the kissing stops.

"Hey baby girl momma is here." Emma gently rubs her belly getting a kick in response. Regina smiles.

"I think she missed her momma." She says leaning into lightly kiss her lips. Mal snort and the couple stops.

"Sorry Mal." Regina says petting the dragons side, Mal purrs and lays her head down next to the couple wraping her wing around them. They all fall into a deep peacfull sleep.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Hours later Mal is awoken to the sounds of voices, voices that are getting closer. One sounds like Snow White. Mal lifts her head and nudges Emma. Who just moves away

"Five more mintues babe." Mal shakes her head, she would turn back into a human but doesn't want to make Regina. So she nudges her again, alittle harder this time.

"What babe? Do you need ice cream? Peanut butter? Both?" Emma says jumping awake, she opens her eyes and met with a large green one.

"Ahhh." She moves back into Regina who jumps awake.

"What happen?" She asks looking around.

"The idoit savor just woke you up." Mal says when she returns to her human side.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Your partents and son are out there looking for you. I wanted to wake you up so you could go home. Regina needs to be confortable." Emma gives her a dirty look.

"I know that."

"Will you two knock it off and Emma help me up. I am ready to go home. Not that it wasn't nice to spend time with you Mal and thank you for keep us warm." Regina says placing her hand in her belly. Mal smiles

"Anytime Little One, any time. May I?" She nodes to her belly

"Sure." Mal walks over and places her hand on Regina's belly she feels the baby kick. I thick she likes you better in this form." They both laugh.

"Yes I am sure. Go home Regina, take care of yourself and that darling baby. I will stop by and visit you soon."

"Alright, thank you again. I don't know what I would have done with out you. Probley froze to death."

"Is your magic not working?"

"No, Rumple said it could happen when I am close to having her, I was hoping not but it seems it has."

"Hmmm, make sure Emma takes care of you both."

"Mal, don't worry. Emma will die for us. I know that. Thanks again." Regina hugs and walks out of the cave to see half of the town out there. They are digging a path so Regina can get down. Turing to look at Mal one more time she smiles before leaving the cave...


End file.
